Dio (Neo Reality)
Dio is a level 90 player that usually stays to himself due to his not wanting to be bothered attitude. He also is considered to be Neutral on the scale of Hero or Villain. Dio has over 10,000,000 HP and over 10,000,000 MP. Appearance Dio stands at 6'4 and weighs about 230 pounds. Dio always carries his sword, Glumzaber, his twin .44 magnum revolvers he named Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter, and he also carries a bunch of other gadgets that he uses every now and then. Powers Weapon Mastery- Dio can fight with almost any weapon. Electrokinesis- Dio commands thunderbolts with ease. Chronokinesis- A rare ability that allows Dio to command time itself. Thermokinesis- Dio can use heat to his advantage and to his opponent's disadvantage. Hydrokinesis- Dio can also command water in ANY of it's forms. Entrokinesis- Dio can manipulate chaos energy to use as a weapon. Pyrokinesis- Dio can also use fire to defeat his enemies. Summoning- Dio has the rare ability to SUMMON creatures to unleash powerful attacks. Abilities Diablos's Tear- 600 MP (A giant fireball that does anywhere from 300,000 to 1,000,000 points of damage) Ark Lightning- 860 MP (A thunderbolt from above that strikes ALL enemies and deals around 500,000 points of damage) Flare Blade- 540 MP (A slash with a fiery effect that strikes with the chance to cause a serious burn. It deals around 200,000 points of damage and has 95% accuracy) Chaos Wave- 700 MP (A wave of chaos-infused water that can confuse those it hits. It also deals around 400,000 points of damage) Double-Edged Dance- 820 MP (A multi-hit slash attack that strikes 4 times, each strike doing around 300,000 points of damage) Heatwave- 950 MP (Dio uses heat in the area to heal himself for around 200,000 HP and deal around 700,000 points of damage to ALL enemies on screen) Limits Belias, The Gigas- 1 LP (Belias appears and blasts all foes with Meteor Rain, which causes around 12,000 points of damage to all enemies in the area around the targeted enemy. While the selected enemy takes around 30,000 points of damage) Mateus, The Corrupted- 1 LP (Mateus appears and uses Frost Wave, which deals around 50,000 points of damage to all enemies, 70,000 to the selected enemy, and if the enemy is weak to ice, it has a 75% chance of causing insta t death) Shemhaizai, The Whisperer- 1 LP (Shemhaizai appears and uses Soul Purge, which causes INSTANT DEATH to any enemy that is lower leveled than Dio, which is almost everything since he's level 90) Hashmal, Bringer of Order- 2 LP (Hashmal appears and uses Cataclasm, which hits all enemies for about 90,000 points of damage and can also stun them for 3 turns in a row) Famfrit, The Darkening Cloud- 2 LP (Famfrit appears and attacks with Tsunami, which hits all enemies for about 130,000 points of damage) Addramelech, The Wroth- 2 LP (Addramelech appears and flies above the battlefield before calling down the Judgement Bolt, which does around 160,000 points of damage to all enemies and does 210,000 points of damage to the targeted enemy) Zeromus, The Condemmed- 3 LP (Zeromus flies in and uses Ether Strike, which hits a single enemy for 500,000 points of damage and can also cause poison or blindness on the target if they survive) Exodus, The Judge- 3 LP (Exodus floats in and calls down giant fireballs that are called the Wrath of Chronos. The fireballs hit all enemies 3 times, each hit doing around 150,000 points of damage) Alexander, The Knight of Protection- 3 LP (Alexander flies in and transforms into a castle. Then it uses Sacred Defence, which increases Dio's defence by 40,000 and makes him immune to status ailments for the rest of the battle) Diablos, The Dark-Winged One- 4 LP (Diablos drops in and crates a giant ball of darkness that is called Dark Matter. Diablos shoots the ball of energy at all enemies, dealing around 800,000 points of damage to all enemies) Yojimbo, The Gambler- 4 LP (Yojimbo walks in and does an attack called All or Nothing. Like the name implies, the attack will either kill the target in a single hit or will miss them) Anima, The Corpse-Keeper- 4 LP (Anima comes out of the ground and uses Necronomicon, in which it uses the cursed book to call down evl energy that hits all of the enemies for around 800,000 points of damage) Rafllisia, The Aggressive Vegetable- 5 LP (Rafflisia drops on the ground and sticks it's tentacles into the ground before it starts to suck the life-force out of the ground in a move called Blight. It then transfers the energy to Dio, fully healing him and increasing all of his stats by 100,000) Ultima, The Envoy From On High- 5 LP (Ultima decends from above and uses an attack called Power of Light and it hits all enemies for at least 1,000,000 points of damage. Along with a chance to strike twice on all enemies) Zodiark, The Twisted Illusion- 5 LP (Zodiark teleports in and unleashes Black Hole, which sends massive amounts of dark energy that hits all enemies 4 times, each hit doing around 900,000 points of damage) Bahamut, The King of Dragons- All LP (Bahamut flies in and stands on 2 legs like a badass. Then he grunts before lifting Dio off of the ground and then firing countless lasers that udderly destroy every enemy on the battle screen. Then to top it off, Bahamut uses The Dragon God's Roar, which hits all enemies that survived for at least 10,000,000 points of damage. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Neo Reality Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Electrokinetics Category:Chronokinetics Category:Thermokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Chaos Users Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighters Category:Unfinished Pages